NightFall
by vampxpirate
Summary: Bella and Edward get married, but along with their marraige come, certain... difficulties. Is somone forced to change the way they live? do Bella and Edward have unwanted wisitors? And does something shocking happen so Bella's life will never be the same?
1. No Presents Please!

**My first Twilight fic!**

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

"Edward! Where is she?" Alice yelled across the Cullen's amazingly large home. "I need to get her ready!"

While Alice was running around the house preparing things, Edward and I were in his room. We were sitting on the sofa. Edward was stroking my hair as I was fiddling with his fingers. Then he stopped me, to pick up my hand, and admire the beautiful diamond that was resting on my third finger.

"Bella, time for you to find Alice, tomorrow is the big day," Edward told me smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"And, you sir, you have to go have your little 'bachelor party' with Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle," I told him flashing my tongue out.

"Isabella Swan you are so DEAD!" Alice's voice screamed right outside the door.

"Hold on Alice, give me two minutes with Bella!" Edward yelled back to her.

He turned me so I was facing him, and he crashed his cold lips onto mine. It was more of a goodbye kiss than one of his regular kisses. "You know, if you would just let me have my way, we would be in Vegas right now?" He told me.

"Yup, but I_ had_ to let Alice have her fun…Plus Charlie and Renee had to know," I agreed with him.

"10 seconds!" Alice yelled.

Edward pulled me in one last time for a very short kiss. Then he gracefully picked me up, and carried me to the door. Right when Edward was about to open the door Alice barged in screaming, "Hand her over this instant!"

"She's yours," he responded placing me on the floor. Alice smiled dragging me behind her as we went into her room. She sat me down on her king size bed (she used it for fashion, not function) while she went into her huge closet.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter going down the hallway, which meant him and Rosalie were home. At least we were trying to get along. After ten minutes of waiting I was getting tired of waiting. Until, Alice came out and danced across the room with my dress.

"One more day till I get to play dress-up!" she sang, smiling. I smiled in return, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to be with Edward, and I knew he wanted to be with me. She jumped off the bed grabbing my arm to pull me up, as well.

"I almost forgot the biggest part of tonight!" she screamed. Dragging me toward her closet.

"Dress-up?" I whined.

"NO MA'AM! YOUR BACHOLERETTE PARTY!" she shrieked.

"Whoa! No party!" I disagreed, as she dragged me into her massive closet. Leading me through rows and rows of clothes came another door.

"Aw and to think I made Emmett dress up Ed for this…." She said smiling evilly. But before she opened the door she grabbed me a box and sat down. I was confused, wondering if I should open it or not.

"Well? Do you want me to open it?" Alice asked.

"No I'll do it," I returned.

I slowly opened the cover, and to my surprise was a beautiful blue dress. It wasn't just any dress though, it was long and silky, and was just amazing to behold. I gasped at its beauty.

"He he I knew you'd love it!" Alice chuckled.

"I thought you had to wait for tomorrow?" I asked her with annoyance in my voice.

"Too late now put it on!!!" she told me excitedly, "you're making poor Edward wait!"

I grimaced when she said that. I knew I had to enjoy this little party, but I thought Edward would go out with the guys. After the thought I took off my current clothing, and slipped into the gown Alice bought me. When I finished putting it on, Alice hugged me from behind.

"Edward wants to see you," Alice sang. But I noticed she was now wearing a pink dress that stopped a few inches above her knee.

She took be back to the "secret door" and pushed it open. I walked in after Alice to find it lead to the dining room.

Then a loud chorus rang, "SURPRISE!"

Emmet being the loudest smiled so big when he saw me. I went over to give him a hug. It was good to see him, because he and Rosalie were in Russia for their fifth honeymoon. Then I went to give Rosalie a hug, and to my surprise she hugged me back. Then I continued my way around the table giving a hug to: Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice (again) until I came to Edward who looked absolutely stunning. He was in a black button down shirt, and a red tie. To Edward I gave a hug and a small kiss.

"I knew Alice had to plan something!" I told him through my teeth.

He laughed and made a crooked smile. Our little party lasted two hours then Edward and I went upstairs.

He complemented my dress, and I played around with his bright red tie. We continued to play around till we reached his room.

"I'll be right back Edward I have to get my clothes out of Alice's room." I told him not wanting to let go of his hand. When I turned around he pulled me back so I was in his hold again.

"Bella sweetie, I think you can wait."Edward told me. He opened his door and tugged me behind him. "I know how you hate presents, but this I will have to give you."

He handed me a small box with a red ribbon on top. When I opened the package, inside were silk pajamas, blue with 'Bella' sewed on the pants. I was so happy, even though I hate getting gifts. It meant I could get out of the dreaded dress Alice forced on me.

"You know, I usually would turn this away…But, in the current situation, maybe I should be comfy."

Edward was happy, and I was too. I left the room to change and returned comfortable.

"Edward Cullen, these pajamas feel amazing!" I yelled tackling him onto the unnecessarily large bed he had, kissing his cold lips softly.

"Hmm? For someone who hates gifts you sure are happy with this one." He agreed happily.

He crashed his cool marble lips onto mine. I kissed back, all of a sudden, Edward pinned me down on my wrists being careful not to rest his weight on mine. I almost forgot to breathe till Edward pulled away slowly.

"Oh Bella! _We _have to rest for _our_ big day tomorrow!" Edward said looking for an excuse to get me to sleep.

"Fine!" I pouted like a five year old.

I cuddled into Edward's stone cold chest. Then I closed my eyes, to the humming of my lullaby by Edward. I had a lot to look forward to tomorrow…

* * *

**be nice and review...if you think it's good I'll need at least five reviews to write another chapter!**


	2. I DO!

**ok so here it is! Read hope u like it!**

**Remember I do not own Twilight, New Moon orEclipse!!**

* * *

I rolled over a couple of times in my sleep always returning to Edwards cold arms. I was way too excited to sleep, but at the same time extremely nervous. I kept trying to dream about my happy wedding day, and I wouldn't have to go to the emergency room.

"Bella, love? Wake up, sweetie." Edward said in his angelic voice. I knew what today was, and I just wanted to stay with him, but Alice had to go traditional.

"Well this day had to come one way or another…" I said still half asleep.

"Bella, don't tell me you're having second thoughts…" he said, with seriousness in his voice.

"Nope! I was just thinking, what if we did go to Vegas?" I asked him.

"Well, let's see: you'd be wearing jeans, we would've been married a month ago, and Alice would be extremely upset…" He answered smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I squirmed back into his arms so I could just sit there with him, no one else… "Eddie, Bellie, wake up!" Alice sang outside Edward's door. We both sighed together, and Edward gave me a kiss his cool marble lips not wanting to let go.

" Edward your breaking the rules," I whispered gasping for air. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well you were certainly having a good night……Guess what you said?" he chuckled. I knew it was something he liked, because my face filled up a bright red.

"You kept saying: 'I do'," he told me a smile rising on his face, the blush deepening on mine. Alice was knocking on the door demanding Edward to let me go. "Bella I must surrender you for now, but I will see you later, my love."

I got up and walked out the door, to find Alice tapping her foot with her hand on her hip, in annoyance. "We're gonna be late if we don't start soon!" she yelled, dragging me toward her room.

Alice opened her door and I found a long vanity mirror and chair waiting for me, as if I was getting an extreme makeover. On top of the vanity were rows of hair products, and various makeup items. I had a bad feeling like Alice was going to have a little too much fun.

"We have two hours to get you ready, plus we have to arrive in style." Alice said smirking.

"Do your worst" I told her as she danced across the room to retrieve my dress. "You are going to be absolutely beautiful; I have to do your nails, makeup, and hair. After all on your wedding day you have to dress-to-impress!"

I let Alice have her fun putting on the dress, fixing my hair, and putting on makeup. She took the veil placed on the top of my head like a tiara, and we were done….With me at least.

I had to wait for Alice to put on her specially made Maid-of-Honor gown she ordered, and give Rosalie and Esme theirs.

When all of our dressing was done we were escorted by Jasper to a stretch black limousine. I glared at Alice, "I thought the makeup was enough for you! Now this?! I didn't think this was at all necessary!"

"Oh Well, if we don't get going we're going to be late" she sang. Then she gestured for Esme and Rosalie to get in. I pouted letting her know that I'd had enough with gifts for a day. Alice ignored me and pushed me in.

Jasper got in the front and started driving, for what seemed like an hour. I was getting restless, and Alice put in a movie.

"Alice where the hell did you plan this wedding?" I demanded. I looked out the window to figure out we drove in a circle.

"Well…"Alice started, "In the meadow but I saw that they weren't ready yet." She looked at me showing no change in expression.

"And, who may I ask wasn't ready?" I insisted. She looked at me calmly. Her golden eyes reassuring.

"Phil and Renee…they were late." She told me, "Don't worry they're waiting for you."

It was boring so I finally gave in. The movie that we were watching was called, "where the heart is". It was about a young pregnant girl who is abandoned at Wal-Mart. She had her baby, and fell in love with a librarian. Alice had to watch the sappiest movie possible, because she knew I wouldn't be interested.

We arrived at the meadow where a tent was set up. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme got out. When I got out the wedding march began. Esme and Rosalie walked down the 'aisle' carrying a small bouquet. Alice walked down with a larger bouquet, avoiding dancing her way down.

Finally, I was about to walk, when I noticed many of the guests standing. There was my mom, Phil, Charlie, some of my high school friends like Mike Newton (clearly disappointed) Angela, and Jessica. On the other side was: more old high school friend I couldn't remember names to, Billy Black, and the guy that almost ruined my engagement: Jacob Black.

I started walking down to see Edward in a dashing black tux. His black hair combed back, a smile rising on his glorious face. I was holding a huge bouquet of irises (Alice put together.) Slowly walking in time with the march.

When I reached Edward I blushed slightly. We approached Carlisle(A/N: he is doing the service) hand in hand.

"we are gathered here today to join these two people, in holy matrimony……' Carlisle went on continuing to recite the service, till we came to the vows, and rings.

"Do you Edward Cullen, take Isabelle Swan, to be your lawfully wed wife? Do you promise to love her forever, care for her, for better or worse, for rich or poor, until death do you part?" he recited from his little book

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said sliding the ring on my finger, "with this ring I wed, Isabella Swan."

He shot me a glance, of pure beauty. I stared back in awe.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen, to be your lawfully wed husband? To cherish and hold, for better or worse, for rich or poor, as long as you live, until death do you part?"Carlisle read aloud.

"I do," I said tears welling in my eyes; "with this ring I wed to you, Edward Cullen." I said sliding the ring down his third finger.

"is there anyone here that, has an objection, for these two not to be wed?" Carlisle demanded.

I was sure Jacob was going to stand and object, but to my surprise he sat still. I was so ready to be over and done with. Edward knew I was getting annoyed, and he squeezed my hand. Carlisle scanned the tent to see if anyone stood. He nodded when he finished.

"…And to conclude this service, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said excitedly.

Edward lowered his head to mine, and crashed his cold lips onto mine, but this time I didn't care if he was cold, I kissed him back fiercely, listening to the clapping in cheering from behind. Then we both pulled apart.

Carlisle cleared his throat to tell everyone to join us at a reception hall. Then Edward and I dismissed ourselves outside the tent, to our limo. He got in first and I followed trying to stuff the train of my dress behind me.

"Are you happy? I am now Mrs. Cullen." I told him. "Remember my condition, this week…You promised!"

* * *

**hehe can anyone even remember what he promised????**

**cliffie...**

**Review, review review... will Edward keep his promise? Will Bella gets what she wants? **

**Gatta review to find out!**


	3. Did You Forget!

**ok here it is...**

**but I hope you know i wrote this in an hour so I was really tired and it prolly sux but be nice...**

* * *

"Uhm…Which one?" he asked seriously, obviously he was waiting before he even asked me. "Bella, honey, you want everything!"

I glared at him giving a 'seriously' look. "Well I have to become a vampire (emphasis on vampire), before we have sex." He chuckled.

"And what is so funny?" I asked him sarcasm in his voice. He gave me the crooked smile I always loved.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd say sex first because well, you were in such a rush before…" He said holding back a laugh.

"Well, since you can't read it, I changed my mind!" I said pouting like a kid. We arrived at my new home, for the first time I would spend the night as a Cullen!

"We have a little problem with your request…" he started, before Emmett ran to me squeezing me in a huge hug. "Emm---ett! " I tried to say.

"Emmet she can't breathe!" my new husband said for me catching me as Emmett dropped me.

"Sorry, little sis!" He said so excited. Apparently something was going on in that house that I wouldn't like. 'Probably a party or more gifts.' At that time we opened the door and Alice came to greet us.

"Eduardo, Bella, as a married couple you have to open your gifts!" she shrieked like an excited puppy. Under her breathe she whispered in my ear, "don't worry Bells, we took off all the paper for you."

"I'll remember that Alice," I said glaring. She danced over to the unused dinner table, where piles of gifts were stacked. I was absolutely pissed! I hated people having to spend money on me!

But I couldn't turn down the gifts…..because there was a super duper massager! "Omigod! We are so keeping this!"

My new family all turned and giggled as I jumped up and down with excitement. They all let out a small, yet perfect laugh.

And to think, I would become one of them tomorrow! I knew Carlisle set up a station in the extra bedroom they had in their house. There was a bed so I would be comfortable (A/N: She will be in a lot of pain) as possible during the torture.

"Thank you all so much!" Edward thanked them for me. "I'm sure we'll enjoy these." He chuckled and smiled a tiny grin. We finished our little after party, party, and went to Edward's room.

I settled into my new pajama's and I snuggled under the covers, turning my face into Edward's chest, inhaling the glorious scent rising off him. I lifted my face to meet his marble lips. He kissed me back for a short time then pulled back, unsure, something I was sure he barely ever felt.

"What is it?" I asked him, the panic in my voice creating an akward essence in the room. I reached up to his face, tracing his cold jawline.

"Aw nothing. Tomorrow is going to be an extremely big day for me, and you as well." He said serious ness in his voice.

"bella are you sure you want this?" he asked me, for what seemed like the 30th time.

"Edward…" I leaned my lips on to his.

"yes, I do" I said short gasps for breaths, "and I know you would never go back on your word"

He looked at me smiling his crooked grin.

* * *

**Kinda sorta Cliffie**

**Edward: You already know what happens why not just tell them?**

**alethea" That would ruin the surprise?**

**edward: well I think you owe me for calling me Eddie and edwardo1**

**Alethea: suckm it up!**

**Bella: I can't wait either!**

**Alethea: Oh you'll find out sooner if I get at least 5 more reviews!**


	4. Unwanted News

**maybe i didn't get all the reviews i wante dbut here it goes and be nice, or else I will totally forget about fanfiction!**

**Just kidding, but please? D**

* * *

Edward lowered himself onto me, careful not to put any weight on me. He lowered his face to kiss me passionately. But the kiss came more urgent than I anticipated. I could feel his tongue trying to gain entrance in my mouth, till I finally let him in.

Just as our kiss deepened, a loud series of rapid knocks came to Edward's bedroom door. My only guess was Alice had wanted to out dancing, or something along those lines.

"OPEN!" a loud screech let out, "ED!" When Alice screamed, Edward's face went into full shock. Alice obviously saw something that she told Edward by her thoughts.

"Edward?" I asked urgency in my tone, "What's wrong?!" Just as I asked he turned to look at me completely shocked.

"Ok. I know something's wrong. Now you have to tell me, you wouldn't give a look of sheer horror for-"

I was cut off by his strong hold around me. Obviously, something was going to happen to me. He wouldn't tell me, or let me go.

Alice had walked in, her face was down, and she wore a frown, so much different than her normal bubbly self. She came in to join Edward in hugging me, Jasper followed.

"Ed, let go," Alice let out just as my phone began to ring. Something they weren't telling me was really pissing me off.

"H-hello?" I answered, my cell phone. It made me nervous knowing I was being watched.

"Excuse the late call, but I am looking for a Bella Swan?" I didn't know the number and I didn't know why they were looking for me.

"Pardon me miss, but we'll need you to come to the hospital. It seems Charlie, had a heart attack." I dropped my phone leaving the poor nurse who called me talking to no one.

My knees got weak beneath me and I dropped to the floor. Just before I hit the ground, Edward caught me by my shoulders, kneeling on the ground with me. I sunk my face into his shoulder, and I cried. I cried, and cried. Then I felt as though I were as happy as a 5 year old on Christmas.

"JASPER HALE! IF YOU **EVER!** I REPEAT **EVER** MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS AGAIN I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" I screamed. I noticed that he left the room after my little rant.

Wait, he didn't leave, I left. Being cradled by Edward, he placed me in the passenger seat of his Volvo, and drove. I never stopped crying till we got there.

When we reached the hospital, Edward carefully supported my waist so I wouldn't fall. We came to the waiting room, front desk, and before I asked for my father, Edward said, "Where is the room of Charlie Swan? His daughter is here to see him."

The poor nurse at the front desk almost had a heart attack herself. Edward flashed her a smile, and it looked as though she couldn't breathe. "R-R-oom, 984, s-sir" the poor woman could barely speak.

Edward swiftly took me down the hall to the room my father was supposed to be in. Luckily Carlisle was there. Edward met his gaze and said, "You tell her." Carlisle then shot a glance at me , then back to Edward.

"Bella dear, please sit down." Carlisle instructed to me. I swiftly moved to the chair by Charlie's bed, and tears, rolled down my face.

Edward had one of his hands resting on my shoulder, and I took it in my own.

"Bella, and I have some bad news….." Carlisle told me as sweetly as possible. I looked at Charlie and saw how calm he looked.

"I know…" I replied tears pooling out of my swollen eyes.

* * *

**OHHH! what do you think?**

**thoughts? reviews? cookies?**


	5. Tears Are Always Falling Like Rain

**Sorrrhay it has taken me a reeeaaaaaally long time to upate, but I had a brokn arm and I just got out of the cast...plus this chapter is really short dont hateme!**

**Lethie**

* * *

I walked past Carlisle into the white hospital room I had come to know so very well. It was different for me, not being the one in the bed. Carlisle walked by me to the bedside as I followed behind silently letting tears flow down my face.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned in his fatherly tone, "Would you like to see Charlie for the last time?" When Carlisle finished my whole body shook with sobs and all I could manage was a nod.

Edward came into the room, just before Carlisle brought the white sheet down revealing the devastatingly pale Charlie. I started to cry more freely as Edward held me close to him whispering words of comfort. 

I had been there crying for at least two hours, with Edward holding me. I finally stopped crying, and looked at my dear father, "He looks so…peaceful," I said my voice shaky, "Edward I need you to do something for me." I stated turning my gaze away from the unmoving Charlie.

"Yes, Bella. Anything. What is it?" Edward said, worry filling his words. I looked at him sincerely.

"Edward…Edward, after the funeral for Charlie….please do not hesitate to change me…" I said my eyes slightly watering, "That way I can see Renee and Phil, and Jacob one last time."

He was a little shaky when he told me, "Bella, my love, I will do this for you but I do not ever want to see you this hurt again, and I will do this despite my hate of wanting to damn your soul." He gave me the crooked smile I've come to know and love, and kissed me softly.

I turned to see Rosalie Emmett, Alice, and Esme in the doorway. I ran over to them into a big group hug. My tears spilled out over them and they hugged me closer. I pulled back to see all of them had tried their best to smile. Even Rosalie, whom I thought hated me.

Esme sweetly took me in a motherly embrace and said, "Bella, we have already called Renee, she isn't going to be here yet but she started in the funeral." I nodded as a thank you.

Everyone but Alice and Edward stayed to talk with me. "C'mon Bella, Edward, let's go home, we have to go ….do stuff."

The ride home was completely silent, and took about 5 minutes. When we got there Alice bounded into the house, and Edward came to my side of the car. He opened the door and scooped me up bridal style into the house.

Once we got in he ran me up into his room and laid me on the bed. All he said was, "I love you Isabella, now get some rest we have to plan tomorrow." And he began to hum my lullaby and I drifted off to a depressing sleep.

* * *

**I told you it eould be short...**

**leave a review**


End file.
